Witches of the Elements Book 3: Earth
by Darkerangel
Summary: Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do...
1. Episode 34: Fields of Hope

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 34: Fields of Hope

Jennafer Sanchez fell down hard on the grassy field, moving her arms and legs making a grass-angel. She could feel the warm rays of the sun and the cool breeze from the wind as she looked up into the blue sky. Her hand slid its way beneath the grass to the ground, tracing it. She laid back and dug her hands into the soft ground on her sides. She could feel the Earth slowly spinning around her as she let the dirt slide in-between her fingers. The Earth is said to cradle too all of the elements. She inhaled the fresh smell of nature as the Earth rocked her to sleep.

All of a sudden, the leaves on the trees started to rattle as the wind shifted. The air began to get thinner and the clouds started to swirl. This beautiful day has suddenly shifted into something else. It was as if the planet was trying to warn her. Jenna's eyes lifted up, witnessing a storm forming above her. She stood up and headed for the exit only to stop at the sound of laughter. She turned as a guy with a brown trench coat brushed up against her. The shadow from his hat covered his face. Jenna had a bad feeling about him, turning back around only to bump into someone else.

"Damn…'cuse you," said the guy.

"Oh hell no, look ass…T.Y.?" asked Jenna.

"Hey babe—long time no see," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She pushed him off of her. "Damn baby, you lookin' good," he said.

"What are you doing here…last time I heard your little 'raid' was busted by the police?" she asked.

"Hah, a mere delay. Anyways, I'm back and I couldn't wait to see my gurl," he said with a sly smile. She rolled her eyes and said, "Girl…I ain't your girl. Last time I checked you walked out on me Tyisim (Tie-Sim), for another state, for crime." He snatched her hand, his coffee colored eyes intensified.

"You is and always will be my girlfriend…so I allow you to see other dudes, but believe me when I say…if it goes anywhere beyond fun and games, that 'guy' will be missing—permanently," he said. The look in his eyes, she knew he meant it. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

"You're my one and only leading lady and every king needs a queen and this king needs you as his queen of thieves," said T.Y. in his own romantic kind of way. She would like to believe him, but he's nothing but a criminal, yet she's falling in love with him all over again. She looked around, hearing something from the bushes as the guy in the trench coat disappeared deeper into the trees. Tyisim took it upon himself to take this opportunity to use his thieving hands and slipped something well-rounded into Jenna's back pocket, without her knowing it.

"I've been here too long babe, I gotta go," he said.

"See its never going to change. You think I'm going to wait for you…no Tyi no, not again. I'm sick and tied of all of this hiding and stealing all of it. If and I do mean _IF_ you do come back, there might not be a queen waiting for you," she said.

"God, your soo cute when you're angry. One of the reasons attracted me to you," he said with a smile as he pulled her in for a kiss. This wasn't a peck either, it was a gangsta kiss. Jenna tried to pull away, but fell deeper into his strong scent. Their arms entwined around each other, his tongue glided across Jenna's, dashing from side to side. Her hands caressed the muscles of Tyisim's broad shoulders, holding her tight. They separated as T.Y. vanished within the storm.

"For your sake Jenna…your _friends_ better be as strong as they claim to be," he whispered, a quick shade of purple dashed from his eyes. Jenna back pocket flashed a purple glow as she looked up, seeing the sky clearing. She headed home for the evening.


	2. Episode 35: The Plan

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 35: The Plan

"Mi Enchantress, what is thy command?" asked Nashira.

"Enough with this, the time for action is now. Send both Volcana and Leafe down to distract them. They will look for the Talisman of Damballa. You and the Gemini twins will take their Guideian back to his world. He looks so familiar, but with out him they will fall," said Kibosh. Kibosh stepped down with the staff in her right hand and waved it in the air, transforming the ceiling into our galaxy's star system. She lifted up her free hand in front of the scorpion looking one and wiggled it back down as the stars connecting the scorpion traveled downward and wrapped around her hand and arm.

"Vigtoos ignembra," she cast as the stars floated in front of her and became one causing a burst of smoke to appear. As the smoke started to settle, twins a boy and girl stood before the evil Enchantress.

Alexa crossed her arms, wearing a black tank top that went over the lime green pants and a black belt went around the top. She also had on some black boots and a lime green wrist band on her left arm, plus a lime green wrist band on her right wrist. She had brown skin and her hair braided up. With the braids, she had a pony tail, but it wasn't down, it was pulled back straight up as if slightly spiked. Along with a crescent moon earring that dangled down.

Her twin brother Lex crossed his fingers and placed them in the back of his head for support. He was wearing a tight sleeveless black T-shirt, with two black arm bands and two black wrist bands. He had on dark forest green pants with extra pockets at the bottom of the legs, and black tennis shoes. His hair was also in braids, but it was tied in ponytail and unlike his sis, his was flat down touching his neck. Their lime-green eyes focused on Kibosh.

"Go with Nashira and bring forth the Guideian to his world," she ordered.


	3. Episode 36: Jenna's Past

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

* * *

Episode 36: Jenna's Past

Jenna arrived at the Magick Store and said _hey _to everyone.

"Where's Leonn'e?" she asked.

"Girl who knows…he's been acting weird lately," said Trista, looking fly as usual. She had on white top, pink pants, and pink and white shoes. Angela was wearing an all black outfit and the fellas had on baggy clothing.

"What's up with you…you seem out of focus?" asked Zac. Jenna kept thinking maybe she should tell them of Tyisim, but.

"My…umm boyfriend came to town…is here really," she said.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Angela.

"Well _ex_…I dunno," she said.

"Oh-boy," said T.K.

"He's…a high wanted criminal," explained Jenna.

"Say what?" asked Zac.

"He's a thief—one of the best and the first time we met, he was so open and truthful with me. I fell in love with him and his exciting lifestyle, but later on down the road it just got so out of hand and he had to get out of town. He broke my heart and now he's back and I might be falling for him all over again," said Jenna. They looked at her as if she was crazy. She didn't blame them, she considered herself crazy for falling for a professional thief.

"You're going out with a criminal…you so can't," said Trista.

"He's a great person—"

"That steals," added T.K.

"Sorry I'm late, but I have to go soon so this lesson will be quick and easy," said Leonn'e, coming out of the back. They all moved outside to the training ground.

"When you transform into Elemental Warriors you are able to fly, but in normal witch mode you're more mortal than ever. So with that said…"

"No way," said Angela, guessing to what Leon was getting at.

"Put your fist out in front of you and at the same time of opening them say, 'Kittal (Kit-Tall)'," he explained. They put their fist out in front of them and at the same time of opening them they said, "Kittal!" A flash of light and hovering above their hands were magical brooms with a stone matching their color and Crystal Heart appeared.

"Wicked!" shouted out Jenna.

"Awesome, we can fly," said Zac. Leonn'e waved his hand and the brooms vanished.

"Hey," said T.K.

"No flying lesson for today," said Leonn'e.

"Why not?" asked Jenna.

"Because I said so, now I must be going and do not use these without my permission," he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Angela.

"None of your concern. Now do at you are told and find the damn princess!" he shouted. They were taken back by the fact this was the fist time they really heard Leonn'e cuss in a forceful and scary manner. He left the shop, leaving the group in a bit of "what the hell just happened?"

"Lets just go to the park for some fresh air and relax for a bit," suggested Jenna. They agreed to postpone this conversation for now and headed for the park.

They drove down there and the park so beautiful this time of year before the winter season.

"Leonn'e has been very snappy lately. Have you ever notice he never talks about his past or his world Elona period?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, creepy…we can trust him…right?" asked T.K.

"I dunno anymore," said Angela. "But, I do know we need to find…Princess Aureka soon."

"Ahhh!" screamed Trista. They turned seeing Trista wrapped up in vines.


	4. Episode 37: Smoke & Plants

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 37: Smoke & Plants

"Whoa," said Jenna.

"My, my, my…looks like I snag a witch," said Leafe, approaching the wrapped up Trista.

"And you is?" asked Zac.

"I'm Leafe…right Volcana" he said.

"Let her go and no one will get hurt," said T.K. in a calm manner.

"Too late pretty-boy," said Volcana, jumping down from a tree branch and slammed her hands down on the ground. The park started to quiver as a rush of lava burst from the ground like a wave and came crashing down. Their eyes widen as T.K. quickly transformed them.

"Water…Fire…Earth…Air…Lightning," said each one of them. T.K.s Crystal Heart connected the others with a lightning chain. He lifted them up in the air as it started to spin.

"…Warriors…UNLEASH!" screamed out T.K. as he folded both pinky and ring finger of both hands and with his palm up, pointed at the Crystal Hearts with his pointer and ring finger. They started to transform into something beyond what they thought was possible.

Jenna sprouted from the earth itself, freshly new and rejuvenated. She was wearing a really short sleeveless dark green top that was overlapped by a fishnet armor piece and also on her bare arms. The top exposed her stomach and a chain with a lock that was her belt. She had on dark green pants with a zipper on the side of the pants that went all the way down, big dark green and black boots, black and dark green punching gloves, and a black and dark green spiked collar. Her spiked out hair was spiked downward in a slant and she had two long pieces of green hair dangle down in front of her face. A tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Cube appeared above her breast level on her chest as she yelled out, "OH YEAH…Earth!"

Zac surrounded himself with fire as the heat warmed him body. He was wearing a long cloak or robe that appeared only on his left side. It was dark red with a tattoo of his Crystal Heart the Tetrahedron wrapped around it. In the center he had on a plated armor and on the right side a black sleeve, black pants leg, and two black boots as he yelled out, "Fire!"

Trista was surrounded by wind, being ever freer as it lifted her up in the air. She was wearing grey pants with white boots, a sky blue flowing skirt that was split in three ways, white belt with two grey beaded ropes dangling down it, a short long sleeve top that was sky blue and covered her back, but lifted up and exposed the stomach which had a tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Octahedron around her belly button, and sky blue gloves as she screamed out, "Wind!"

Angela was around water and wave came crashing down on top of her. She jumped up out of the water wearing light purple leg planted armor that went all the way up her thigh, a flowing blue splitted skirt, a light purple bra armor that also covered her entire right arm and hand, and a blue cloth wrapped around her left arm. A tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Icosahedron appeared on the side of her lower back and screamed out, "Water!"

T.K. was by lightning that came crashing down on top of him. He picked himself up wearing dark yellow boots, black baggy pants, a dark yellow belt that went around his waist, black sleeveless vest with black hood, black leg warmers that covered his arms. A tattoo of his Crystal Heart the Dodecahedron appeared on the back of his neck as he yelled out, "Lightning!"

The power of the transformation disrupted the lava flow. Trista's green eyes flashed looking like a jungle panther eyes and reappeared back to green. Roxi broke free and punched Leafe in the jaw. Leafe put out his hands and said, "Rise!" Evil little plant creatures sprouted from the ground, attacking Roxi. They were too small and too many for Roxi to fight so her eyes flashed as Trista took over and cast, "Oru-Con!" She set free a gust of wind, blowing the plant creatures away. T.K. and Angela took down the other plant creatures while Zac and Jenna tackled down Leafe and Volcana. Volcana slammed down on the ground as Zac rolled over on top of her. He felt a strange connecting between her. A vibe that couldn't be described.

"You're really cute," she said. "Too bad I gotta kick your ass." Volcana kicked Zac hard off of her. Leafe fell on top of Jenna, feeling the same bonding connection as Volcana and Zac.

"Be still my heart," he said. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Kiss my grits." She picked up a huge chunk of dirt and smashed it into his face.

"We'll be back young warriors," said Volcana as her and Leafe vanished. The plant creatures went back into the ground. Jenna looked at Zac, seeing that he too felt the same connection between the two baddies.


	5. Episode 38: The Talisman of Damballa

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 38: The Talisman of Damballa

Trista dropped Jenna off at a apartment build. Jenna went inside and up to the 3rd floor, where she unlocked the door and stepped in her home. Her mom was sleeping so she creped to her room. She lightly closed the door and turned, looking at her bed. There was a rose there, seeing the window was open. Tyisim must have slipped in and laid it there. She picked it up, smelling the nice fragrance. She walked over to her desk and threw the rose into the trash, if only she could do the same to Tyisim. She touched the back of the pants and suddenly felt something inside on of the right back pocket. She pulled out the well-rounded item that was wrapped up in a plum colored cloth. Realizing Tyisim must have slipped in her back pocket somewhere, she was about to throw it away just like the rose, but the temptation of what was it out weighed her pride. She unfolded the cloth and saw that it was a talisman of some sort. It had ancient writing around it and a weird looking symbol of what looked like a question mark with an eye in the center of it and instead of the regular dot at the bottom of the question mark, there was a upside down triangle. For some reason, it mesmerized her, the sheer presence and beauty of it was breathtaking. She lightly stroked it and when she made contact with it a surging pulse of purple electricity surrounded her right hand then her entire body, tilting her head back. She picked her head up as purple electricity surging in her eyes.


	6. Episode 39: Casmir

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 39: Casmir

"Have you seen Jenna?" asked Angela who was concern.

"I've been trying to contact that girl. I kept getting the answering machine and when I tried calling her telepathically, I kept getting static," explained Trista

"Hold up, you got interference?" asked Zac.

"Yeah, it was kinda strange—and _odd_," said Trista

"You don't think something bad happened to her do you?" asked T.K.

"Really hope not," said Angela. They were on the beach, watching the nice scenery of the waves come crashing down and the warm breeze from the wind glazed over them. Suddenly Zac eyes changed color, signally a premonition. His eyes turned back brown as he told them to look out. They turned around seeing a guy in a trench coat with a hat, shadow over his face.

"Impossible…I thought Leonn'e killed Hazar," said Trista.

"That's not Hazar," said Zac. Zac was right as the guy took off his hat. It wasn't Hazar, but he did have the same markings of a Witch Stalker.

"So who is he?" asked T.K.

"Casmir," said Zac, remembering the vision. Casmir smiled as he stepped forward toward them. From Angela's past history her first initial reaction was to run, but then it hit her that she's a witch.

"Atri!" she said.

"Angela nooo!" screamed Zac. Casmir beamed with joy as it approached him. At the right moment, he flung his hand and the attack reversed itself and head straight towards Angela.

"L'ash!" said Trista, forming a shield around them as the attack hit.

"What the hell…from what I heard, unlike Hazar who crushes, this dude can deflect?" said T.K. Casmir waved his hand and sent Zac flying in the air.

"I think that's our signal to leave—like now go, go, go!" said Trista. They ran to her car, she panic trying to find her keys.

"What are you doing?" asked T.K.

"Can't find the keys," said Trista.

"Oh-God," said Zac, seeing Casmir in front of the car.

"So do not need this…'Oru Con'," she said. He deflected it right back at them and the car spun a 180 degree turn from the gust of wind. Angela wished Jenna was here, but she could hear wild-child now, "Wooo-hoo, let's so do that again!"

"Dammit, its not here," panic Trista.

"Crap…running is pointless, trust me I know," said Angela.

"We gotta use it," said T.K.

"We can't, Leonn'e said not to without his permission," said Zac.

"Permission my ass…'Kittal!" he said as his magical broom appeared.

"We don't even know how to fly that thing," said Angela.

"Girl please," snapped Trista as she pointed at the Witch Stalker.

"O-kay never mind," said Angela as she, Trista, and Zac said the spell.

"Yip-yip," said T.K. as all four brooms levitated above the car. The girls had their legs together on the side and their butts sitting on the broomstick. The guys however, sat on the broomstick with it in-between their legs. They took off flying; Angela bounced up and down for a while, trying to control her broom.


	7. Episode 40: Lost

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 40: Lost

Jenna laid on her stomach in her bed. Her body was spread out and covers jumbled together as if a hurricane came through. Her hair wasn't spiked, but a total mess, covering parts of her face. Her head finally started to turn a little unbothered by the echo in her head.

_"Jenna…Jenna…JENNAFER! Wake the hell up dammit!"_ yelled both Trista and T.K telepathically. Jenna slowly lifted her head up in a daze. Her eyes trembled in fear, unable to remember how she got in her bed. The only thing she remembered was the talisman and after that was all a blank. She touched her stone and in a raspy voice asked,

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Girl where the hell have you been?"_ asked Angela.

_"What are you talking about?"_ she asked.

_"You've been missing for three days straight,"_ said Trista. Jenna jumped up out of the bed, stumbling a bit for rising up too fast.

"WHAT!"

"_Cha…we've been attack three times too. One by a new Witch Stalker and Twice by Volcana and Leafe,"_ explained Zac. Jenna checked the clock and saw that she could still make it to school by forth period. She jumped in the shower and kept the wet messy hair look. She grabbed her stuff and notice the talisman neatly wrapped up in the plum colored cloth. She grabbed it and placed it in her back pocket, heading out the door.

Jenna made it before lunch was over and saw the gang hanging outside at a little table.

"There's the wild girl we know and love," said Angela.

"Ya know it…hollas," joked Jenna.

"Damn Jen, what side of the bed did _you_ wake up on?" asked Zac.

"Very funny," she said and sat next to Trista. "Something really strange happened to me yest…three days ago."

"What…Tyisim trouble?" asked Angela.

"No—yes, I dunno. I found a thing that looked like a talisman inside my back pocket. I assumed Tyisim planted it—"

"Was it stolen?" asked Angela. Jenna took it out and showed it to everyone.

"Probably so," said Zac.

"Anyways, after I took it out I found myself in my bed and _people_ yelling at me in my head," she explained.

"Wait, you have no memory of the past three days?" asked T.K. Jenna nod, getting back the talisman. "I need you guys to hide this…it will be the only way for me to make Tyisim talk?" she asked them.

"Are you serious?" asked Zac.

"Sure, why not," said Trista, receiving it back.


	8. Episode 41: Save me from Myself

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

* * *

**Episode 41: Save me from Myself**

After school the gang headed over to the Magick Store, but Jenna told them to leave without her. She started going to unwelcome neighborhoods and places she thought Tyisim might be at, but no one have seen him. It started to get late so she headed for the bus to take her to the Magick Store. A can rattled on the ground, startling her. She turned around and saw no one, thinking it had to be the wind. She turned back around, bumping into a tough looking Asian dude.

"Hey lil' mama, what's your hurry," he said.

"Riiiight," she answered, walking pass him, but he circled back around in front of her.

"Move please?" she asked.

"Not till you tell us where Tyi is?" he asked.

"Tyi?" she asked herself, looking into his walnut eyes.

"He is your boo right," he said with a smirk.

"Wait…did you say _us_?" she asked. She looked around seeing really big muscularly tall dudes coming out of unlit places.

"Look pal, if you want Tyi, then find him your damn self," she said, trying to walk pass him, but he aggressively snatched her wrist. "Let go," she pleaded.

"Tyi took something very precious from us and our boss. He would like it back and you're going to help by telling us where he is," said the guy.

"Make me," she said, ready for a fight. She couldn't decide, either crack their skulls by altering her body or do some heavy mental damage by altering her mind. To her surprise the Asian rapidly spun her around and sent her tumbling. She fell hard, but one of his boys grabbed her, placed a blindfold over her head and tied her hands up.

"Ahhh! Let me go," she mumbled. They threw her in a van and high tailed it out of there.

Jenna felt herself being move from one place to another. She couldn't contact the others with her hands bounded. She couldn't use her magic, unable to see anything. Suddenly she stopped and the blindfold was taken off. She looked around to what looked like a basement torture chamber of some sort. The place was dark and gloomy, chains dangled downward as the Asian dude stepped up and said,

"So…where is your boyfriend?"

"Wish I new," she said.

"Wrong answer," he said and snapped his fingers. With her hands still tied up, two dudes came out from behind her and grabbed her over to a trough with water in it. They bent her over and forced her head in. Jenna screamed, wiggled with all her might, splashes of water gushed up and out everywhere. The guy gave them the signal to bring her back up. Jenna inhaled and exhaled, deeply gasping for air.

"Now once again…where is TYI?" he asked. Before she was able to sum up her strength to go super solid, she found herself back under water. They picked her back up as the guy demanded the whereabouts of Tyisim. She spit the out in his face as he shouted, "You bitch!" and slapped her. He gave them the signal and she went back under, this time longer. She felt herself slipping away, unable to hold her breath any longer. Unable to breathe, her eyes slowly close, her head drifted lifeless no more bubbles and no more splashing.

All of a sudden her eyelids lifted and her eyes went in the back of her head. Back at the backyard of the Magick Store, the gang was outside as the Earth started to shake aggressively.

"What is going on?" asked Trista as they tried to hold on by grabbing something.

"This is not good," Leonn'e responded, looking up at the sky. They looked up seeing strange dark clouds swirling around. Lightning and thunder crashed and flashed as if the Earth itself was going mad. It only lasted for about a minuet. Back at the torture chamber, purple electricity surrounded Jenna's eyes. Jenna pushed herself up, gasping for air. She turned around with her hazel eyes now purple. The guys who were behind her was now way back, do to the quiver quake. She jerked her hand and sent the guys flying into wall, snapping their necks. She turned around and twitched her two fingers and two guards by the Asian guy gun's flew out their hands and slid up to Jenna. She threw her hand sending the guards out and hovered her right hand as the Asian guy fell on his knees, unable to grab his neck as he gasp for air. An un-seeable force was chocking him.

"Wha…what are you?" he asked. She walked slowly towards him and in a deeper voice than usual she asked, "Where is thy talisman…muhhahahaah?"


	9. Episode 42: Crossing Over

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 42: Crossing Over

Two days later the gang tried contacting Jenna, but received that strange static interference again. Roxi hit the ground as Zac stood in front of her from Volcana. Leafe lashed out a vine whip and cracked it around T.K.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Angela.

"We have our orders," said Volcana.

"Unlike Blizzard," whispered Leafe. Angela eyes narrowed thinking if they knew.

"You bounded yourselves with Kibosh?" she asked.

"What's it too ya."

"You don't have to be, join us and help us save Princess Aureka?" asked Angela. They all looked at her let she was crazy.

"We know about your little affair water witch…we won't fall for your tricks," said Volcana.

"Affair? You and Blizzard? Hooked up?" asked Trista.

"Maybe, he's a good guy," defended Angela. She turned and looked at Zac, he ran his fingers through his hair as it flashed on fire.

"Oh hell no," said Zac.

"Look Volcana and Leafe—all I'm saying is think about it. With Princess Aureka freed, Kibosh his done and _your_ bound to her as well." Both of them looked at each other, confused.

"That way it's not like your betraying her and any way. She said attack and you did, your task is done so please…join us…help us," she pleaded.

"Well—fire-boy is kinda cute," said Volcana, twirling her finger around her red hair.

"We'll think about it, but for now if I were you…I would start worrying about a missing earth-girl," smirked Leafe. Volcana waved her hands surround Leafe and herself with smoke. As it cleared they were gone.

"Sweet," said T.K. thinking that was a cool ability.

"Are you crazy…going out with Blitz?" asked Zac.

"Are you nuts…allying us with them?" asked Trista.

"Look, Blitz said I should try to convert them over...something about showing them the purity of thyn heart will dissolve the darkness," explained Angela.

"Oh that's crap," fussed Zac.

"Whoa…look…_hello_…me leader here, why don't we go back to the Magick Store and then go to school since we didn't kick ass or get our asses kicked," suggested T.K. Trista folded arms as both her and Zac passed Angela, pissed off.

They went to the Magick Store with Leonn'e standing there, tapping his pointer finger.

"I thought I told you not to use the magic brooms without my permission."

"It was an emergency so relax," said Angela.

"I will not relax, how dare you go behind my back and—"  
"Whoa…behind your back, where is this coming from?" asked Trista.

"Yeah Leon, you been acting kinda weird lately?" asked T.K.

"Look you…" Leonn'e suddenly stopped, sensing something. He took out his sword, the blade was blue. He waved it in his face as his eyes were glowing blue. They started backing away, never seeing this side of him. He inched up and the tip of the blue lit blade lifted T.K.'s chin up.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this…all of you," he said, shimmering away.

"What is going on?" stressed Zac.

"We need to follow him," said Trista.

"He said not too," said Angela.

"Riiight," said T.K. They went looking for him, trying to trace his shimmers. They picked up his trail down by the park seeing him walking down a hill. They called out to him as he screamed no, unleashing an attack on them. The attack missed, but knocked them down as Nashira and the Gemini Twins appeared out of nowhere, grabbing him. From behind Leonn'e a hole looking like a portal was summoned as they threw him in, closing it.

"Noo!!" they screamed. Nashira and Gemini did what they were ordered to do and vanished. The gang went over seeing burnt marks on the grass where the portal was.

"Shit, now what?" asked Zac.

"Let's go to school and meet back at the Magic Store…must be some kind of clue there," suggested T.K.


	10. Episode 43: Lithium

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 43: Lithium

At Lalanita High, the gang began to separate when all of a sudden they saw people gathering around. They walked over seeing Jenna coming down the hall with a new unusual look. The front part of her hair was straightened and smooth while the back was wrapped, but not so spiked. She was wearing a very short and revealing top with a black leather jacket, pants in which she wrapped her belt around her exposed stomach making the letter _X_, and combat boots. There was something usually different about her now, her presence was different and because of that, people started to notice how hot she was. Trista pulled her over on the side.

"What the hell is this?" asked Angela, raising her hand up and down.

"What…you no likie? Do I know you?" she asked.

"Very funny Jenna…where have you been…two days now?" asked Zac.

"I was out getting' my party on—you know how I do," she said.

"…didn't you have hazel eyes?" asked T.K. noticing them.

"Contacts," she clamed.

"Didn't know you wore contacts?" asked Trista.

"Anyways, can we like get this school thing over with," she said while walking away.

After school they drove over to the Magick Store. Angela and Jenna stayed in front while Trista, Zac, and T.K. went in the basement to see if Leonn'e left a clue there. Jenna walked around like it was her first time in a store before.

"So Jenna spill…were you with Tyisim?" asked Angela.

"Tyisim?"

"Your ex or whatever. I mean you would think he would have contact you over that talisman thingy," said Angela, looking around.

"Talisman did you say…and where is this talisman again?" she asked.

"Very funny gurl," said Angela. Jenna looked up at a stack of books as Angela turned around, seeing no shadow from her. The sun was beaming through the shop and she did see hers. Angela picked up a blue and white vase, carefully inching her way up towards Jenna. Angela used the hand with the vase, but Jenna grabbed her wrist with her back still turned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning around.

"Funny, you should be casting a shadow," said Angela.

"Oops," said Jenna.

"Contacts my ass," fussed Angela, being thrown across the room, slamming into a table. They heard the noise upstairs and ran up, seeing Angela slowly getting up from the broken table.

"What just happened?" asked Trista.

"Jenna's not casting a shadow," explained Angela.

"My aren't we a clever white witch," said Jenna, changing her voice.

"Who are you and what did you do to Jenna?" asked T.K.

"Fools…this is Jenna…body wise," she said, taking the ring out that kept her hair wrapped. Her hair supernaturally flowed down to her butt wrapping around her body; it was black as night with the tips green as the grass. She brushed back her hair revealing she was wearing a tight one piece dark dress with a black ribbon around her left upper arm and a black ribbon around her right lower arm, another ribbon wrapped around her stomach, and black heels.

"I am Tāj Mahal…Dark High Priestess of the Nether realm," she said, extending her hand out. "Give me the Talisman of Damballa! Muahahah!!"


	11. Episode 44: Friend or Foe?

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

**Episode 44: Friend or Foe?**

"Give me the Talisman NOW!" she demanded.

"If you want it, come and claim it," said T.K.. Her eyes narrowed, waving her hand sending Trista and T.K. into a bookshelf. Zac snapped his fingers, but Angela grabbed his arm and told him no. Tāj Mahal head twitched upward, sending Angela into a tons of books. She twisted and coiled her hand as Zac fell to his knees, unable to grab his neck, _for_ he was being strangled.

"Tell me _child_, where it is?" she asked in a demanding way.

"Oru Con!" said Trista. A powerful gust of wind sent Tāj Mahal out of the Magick Store and outside into the training area. They all stood to fight, unable to transform in fear of making Tāj Mahal even more powerful.

"Foolish witches," she said. She flung her hands around, shaking the ground as spikes started to pop up. They dodged the blow unable to decide to attack or defend. T.K. aimed his hands, but Angela cried out no.

"Too late… Ninu!" shouted Zac, snapping his fingers. He launched a fireball the smacked Tāj Mahal straight in the face. She hit the ground hard, making a body print. Tāj Mahal slowly lifted herself up, breathing very hard.

"Are you crazy?" said Angela.

"It's either her or us," said Zac.

"You could have hurt Jenna," she said.

"Jenna…_Jenna_…MAHAHAAH!" laughed Tāj Mahal, looking at Zac with hatred in her purple eyes. "Didn't your mother ever tell you 'it's not polite to PISS OFF MOTHER NATURE!'" Clouds above them started to swirl around, becoming darker with every turn. The dark sky roared with fury as Tāj Mahal levitated off the ground. She stood her hands up, reaching for the sky, her palms nice and flat as a bolt of pure natural lightning bolted from the sky and crashed right on top of her hands.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOWWW!" she screamed, throwing her hands out in front of her. The pure lightning from her hands came crashing down, blowing away Zac and T.K. Trista turned into animal mode and Roxi leaped up in air, but Tāj Mahal stopped her with wind power and sent her flying back down to the ground hard. Angela summoned her water blast, and notice Tāj Mahal was doing the same. Their attacks hit, but Tāj Mahal recoiled and added another, causing Angela to duck and roll.

"How is she doing this…Jenna doesn't have that kind of power?" asked Angela.

"Ya think," taunted T.K. while limping over.

"Something that Leonn'e said a while back…. 'The Earth is said to cradle too all of the elements.'"

"So?" asked Angela.

"It means, she has all of our elemental powers…that and more," said Zac looking up at the stormy sky.

"Hold up, she not only have all of our elemental powers, but control over nature itself?" asked Angela.

"We have to find Leonn'e and make him tell us how to bring Jenna back, he is the only one with that answer," explained Trista.

"Muahahahah…foolish witches, do you really think you can fight against my magic…give me the Talisman of Damballa NOW!"


	12. Episode 45: Journey to a new World

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 45: Journey to a new World

"Bite Me!" yelled Angela as she and Zac slapped hands. They decided to put their new trick to work as steam surrounded them all. Tāj Mahal eye started to twitch, she waved her hand and the steam whooshed away, revealing they were gone. She flew up in the air to search for them once and for all.

The gang made it back to the park and found the spot where Leonn'e disappeared into that big portal thingy.

"And what's the plan?" asked Angela, worried Tāj Mahal might pop up out of nowhere.

"We're going to create a portal of our own," said T.K.

"WHAT!" said both Zac and Trista.

"Dude, that calls for some high level magic there," said Angela.

"We're witches, we can do anything," assured T.K.

"Yes witches not gods," said Angela.

"Well whatever you're doing I suggest you hurry," said Zac as they saw the storm approaching the park. T.K. closed his eyes as his charmed bracelet started to jingle. With a loud cry he said, "Book of the Craft, I summon thee, come forth before me!" The book charm transformed with a flash of light in his hand. He sat it on the burnt spot of what was left of the grass. He stepped back and placed both of his hands on the slid of his stone around his neck. The yellow stone started to move in tight weird patterns and everything it stopped, it made a ping noise: Straight, up, down, left, right, looped, sideways, ping, ping, ping.

"C'mon," said Trista, seeing Tāj Mahal over a hill. With every ping the book's pages flipped as kind of like a combination lock. Then suddenly, when the stone touched T.K.'s body the book flipped to the middle. T.K. breathing heavily, grabbed his stone with his right hand. He took the hand off and a tattoo picture of all five plationic solids as one was on his palm. He extended the right hand forward, trying to sync his magic with the book's. He felt it and a beam from his hand shot forward and a beam from the book shot upward. The two beams hit and became one, creating and opening a portal of their own.

"Hell to the no," said Angela in aw. They heard Tāj Mahal's creepy cackle as they bolted for the portal. They jumped in not knowing where it would take them as the book closed and bounced into the portal as well, sealing it. Tāj Mahal's hand reached out just as it closed.

"NOOOOAHAAHAH!!!" she roared. "This is far from over," he said with a furiously.


	13. Episode 46: Leonn'e’s Shocking Truth

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 46: Leonn'e's Shocking Truth

"Ahhhh!!!" they screamed, being hurled around the vortex of swirling rainbow of colors. With seemed like ages, but they finally landed, hitting the ground hard on their butts.

"Yeah—ouch, remind me to work on the landing," complained T.K. They stood up to what seem like the park, but with no leaves. The trees were bare and spooky looking; the ground was dry and cracked as if it hasn't rained for days. They looked up at the dusky sky, seeing that it wasn't blue, but a hazed copper color.

"This…is Elona?" asked Zac.

"The way Leonn'e told it, it sounded like Earth, but better…but this is—"

"Crap," said Angela, finishing Trista's sentence. They cast the spell of their brooms and lifted up above the park. To their surprise a huge gigantic castle stood just a couple of yards away. They flew to it, but as they kept getting closer and closer, their brooms started acting up. First it started to wobble and then bobbed up and down uncontrollable and without any warning disappeared right under them. They fell fast and hard, couple feet from the ground.

"Dammed…make the hurting stop," cried Angela. Before they could get up they were surrounded by guards with weapons close to their throats.

"Whoa," said Zac.

"Intruders my Lord," said one of the guards. A man stepped out wearing a silk white outside, but gold on the inside cape, puffy white pants and shoe-boots, a sword on the side, a white and gold top. As the guy stepped more into the light they gasp as it was Leonn'e.

"Oru Con!" cast Trista, touching the ground. The powerful gust of wind knocked the guards down as they stood up to surrounded him, their hands up and ready to attack. The guards got back up and surrounded them again, but they didn't care, they just wanted answers.

"Who the hell are you?" asked T.K. The guard next to Leonne slapped T.K. in the face and said,

"How dare you speak to and disrespect my Lord."

"My Lord?" asked Angela. Leonne had a sad look in his eyes as he nodded to the guard next to him.

"You are speaking too, Prince Dyicoon Mikky'ella Leonn'e (Die-Coon) (Mike-Ki-Ella) (Leon-Nay)…groom to Princess Aureka Vandarama…and your future King," explained the guard. Their mouths just jumped in HOLY SHIT!


	14. Episode 47: Crystal Heart of Sound

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 47: Crystal Heart of Sound

Tāj Mahal stomped down to an abandon factory. The factory was gloomy and dusty, but the machines, carts, and crates haven't been used in years. She spread her fingers nice and wide and started to summon,

"Come before me as I call your name, I demand your presence here and now, so I can take what is rightfully mine!"

On Nadir, Kibosh was very pleased with Nashira and the Gemini Twins work. Everything was falling into place once again, but then Kibosh's expression change.

"What is it my Enchantress—" said Nashira as an unknown vortex appeared behind her, trying to suck her in. Kibosh held her hand out and clinched her fingers. She started to slowly pull her arm back, pulling Nashira back in from the vortex. Tāj Mahal smiled and with one snapped of the finger, Kibosh enchantment was broken, causing the vortex to not only swallow Nashira, but the Gemini Twins as well.

On Earth at the abandon factor, the vortex from the other side opened up and spitted out Nashira and the Gemini Twins.

"Welcome…to D-day," she said.

"What magic is this…YOU…you be the Elemental Warrior of Earth?" asked Nashira, not sure why she was summoned.

"Yes—and no," said Tāj Mahal, unleashing a thunder blast, but it was blocked by twins combining their lazar attack.

"Annoying pest!" she said slapping the air in front of her. The force of it slapped Nashira hard, crashing her into a machine wheel. Alexa charged, but when she threw a punch, Tāj Mahal grabbed it and flipped her hard on the ground. Lex jumped on Tāj Mahal, but easy threw him down on top of his sister.

"I denounce thy power, refuse thy name, return to the stars from which you came!" she said, casting a fury spell. Their bodies started to sparkle, dissolving back to which they came. Tāj Mahal walked over to the stunned Nashira and she said,

"What do you want?"

"Muuahahaha…your heart," she said, zapping Nashira with a fury spell. Tāj Mahal's hand went deep inside Nashira's body as she pulled out the girl's Crystal Heart.

"Be gone," she said, blowing up Nashira's body.

Tāj Mahal went back to the park, the spot where she witnessed the witches jumping through the portal. She levitated the Crystal Heart in front of her and cast,

"Let the object not seen, appear again as if a dream!" She started prying open the air around her and with that the space surrounding the floating Crystal Heart started to crackle. She used all of her might as her hands fell back to her side. The Crystal Heart shattered, opening a portal to Elona.

"Gotcha muuahahaha!"


	15. Episode 48: Crystal Tower

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 48: Crystal Tower

Back at Elona, the gang were stunned at the sudden and unexpected news of Leonn'e is the prince of Elona. Not only that, but he and the princess are engaged to be married in the near future.

"Welcome to Elona young ones. This is Crystal Tower, Princess Aureka's castle," he said.

"Hold up…you're a prince?" asked Angela.

"That I am. I come from the sister planet of Elona which was destroyed by dark forces in which I am the last person of my kind," he said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Zac.

"Because…because if I told you then you would have protected me more and search for Princess Aureka less. The princess comes first and without her this world is doom," he said.

"Doom?" asked Trista.

"…Princess Aureka carries with her the Krystallos…a green single crystal that she wears on her hair. Without the crystal and Aureka to power it, Elona will plunge into nothingness and forever will it be devoured by the darkness of the deepest shadows."

"Wait…does Princess Aureka have this…Krystallos wrapped around her pony tail?" asked Angela.

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Because I saw her…well an umm that thingy, shoot just learned it in class couple days ago. Oh! I saw a silhouette figure or image of her being chased from some forest," she said.

"A what?" asked Zac.

"It's like a shadow, consisting of the outline and a featureless interior," explained Trista.

"The enchanted Forest of Jasquez," whispered the guard.

"It's the closes from the hidden garden—I want guards over there now," he ordered. The guard next to him commanded the outside soldiers to move out into that forest.

"Wait…it all make since now. You used Jenna. You used her to get to here didn't you?" asked T.K. Leonne sighed as he explained.

"It was the only way."

"Only way...ONLY WAY, what the hell that means?" asked Zac.

"I came to your world in hopes to find the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors. However I could not 'portal' or as the elonians calls it, cross over back here. Thus, I new my time grew short. Kibosh would soon get the hint to take me down to hurt you guys so I found the Talisman of Damballa and used it to my advantage."

"How could you use her like that? You then cast a spell over her boyfriend and gave it to him to give to her just so Nashira and those twins can send you back?" said Angela.

"Crossing over is something I cannot do and you all shouldn't be able to do it either—not yet at least," he said.

"Why not, level my ass I'm perfectly fin…e," mumbled T.K. now feeling dizzy.

"That's a huge spell for a witch your level, you could have died," he said.

"Who cares, we gotta get Jenna back," snapped Trista.

"Back? Back from where or what?" asked Leonne. Before they could explain their sights set over above the desert park, seeing a portal being ripped open. Tāj Mahal stepped through, bellowing out her creepy cackle. They all turned around at their prince and gave him a hard stare as he said, "Oh…"


	16. Episode 49: Heart Snatchers

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 49: Heart Snatchers

"Did you really think you could escape? I want what is mine and mine's alone!" she said above the wooded park. "Creatures from time, space, and sea, come forth before me and RISE!" She stretched her hands out as natural lightning came crashing down on the park's ground. The ground exploded as strange black fury creatures emerge from the depths of the void. These creatures had black fur, big sea green purl looking eyes, huge dark red tongue, and sharpened claws. They came dashing towards the castle as Leonne said, "Heart Snatchers."

"Heart Snatchers?" asked Zac.

"Soulless creatures, born to devour or steal Crystal Hearts," he explained.

"Witches, lets go," said T.K. still not feeling very well.

"No, you must stay, your power was heavily drained," said Leonne in a concerning tone.

"We can't fight these things and Tāj Mahal two people down," said Trista. Leonn'e commanded the remaining of the guards to assist. The Heart Snatchers climbed up the castle's stairs, attacking the guards coming down it. A guard thrust his spear into a Heart Snatchers' chest only to be clawed by another. Another guard tried to strike one with his sword, but was paralyze by the screeching pulsating scream that came out its mouth.

"Lalalumla…Oru Con…Atha'me!" fired, Angela, Trista, and Zac at once. The three blasts wiped out most of the Heart Snatchers which irritated Tāj Mahal. The dusty copper colored sky turned dark as thunder and lightning crackled and flashed.

"I'll kill you ALL!" she threatened.

"I am Prince Dyicoon Mikky'ella Leonn'e of Quasar-Four and by the power invested in me I command you to dispel from the vessel you happened to possess," he said, taking out his royal sword. The cross-guard was golden and had four things that looked like wings, two on each side. The rain guard was a jade gem in the center. He waved it around as a blue aura surrounded it the blade. With one swoop, the ball of blue aura was unavoidable as it smacked Tāj Mahal.

"Ahhhhh!!!" she screamed as her head started to move rapidly fast as if time was speeding up. The Heart Snatchers vanished was Tāj Mahal converted back to Jenna. Passed out, she started to descend from the sky as Trista used her wind power to slow down her fall.


	17. Episode 50: O'mekga KI

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 50: O'mekga K-I

They all stood outside of Crystal Tower, waiting patently for Jenna to wake up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as they explained what happened.

"I so rock," she said with a smile.

"Yep, she's back," said T.K.

"This is serious young warriors," said Leonn'e.

"But how was Jenna able to do some stuff, I mean it was like the girl was Mother Nature herself or something?" asked Angela.

"That is because…Jenna is an Avatar," he said.

"Avatar?" asked Trista.

"The Avatar or in Jenna's case, Avatara is a single being who possesses all five elements. Because you carry the power of earth, it seemed suitable that the Avatara powers fall into your hands for the Earth uses those elements and more every day. Being the Avatara what is your destiny I do not know, but our Princess might."

"I'm an Avatara and my destiny besides protecting the Princess has something to do with it?" she asked.

"Yes. It is time for you to know the truth as I have gathered all the information that I needed. Kibosh isn't the bad guy here. Kibosh plan is to gather as many Crystal Hearts as possible to bring an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale into your world."

"Come again?" asked Zac.

"This evil is called O'mekga K-I (O-Mek-Ga-K-I). It isn't human or a creature, but a star itself, able to devour planets.

"A star?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, O'mekga K-I is a living star and is unable to come into your planetary galaxy, which is why Kibosh needs the Crystal Hearts to break the barrier that is blocking it from entering. She is after your Crystal Hearts because with them O'megka K-I can enter into your galaxy easily. Four Crystal Hearts instead of thousands."

"How the hell are we suppose to fight a living star?" asked Zac.

"Like I said, save the princess…save both worlds." They all went inside, but Jenna who slowly existed, seeing her reflection from a huge sword that was hanging up. She turned seeing something black peeking from her shirt. She pulled the back of her shirt down as her eyes widen seeing the ancient symbol of the Talisman of Damballa now a tattoo printed on the upper left hand corner of her back as Tāj Mahal cackled in the background. It was a question mark with an eye in the center of it and instead of the regular dot at the bottom of the question mark, there was an upside down triangle.


	18. Episode 51: Chrysalis Plan

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Jennafer Sanchez has a fun loving and wild spirit, but her life is flipped upside down when an unexpected appearance from her forgotten boyfriend suddenly shows up in her life out of nowhere. What will happen when the Earth itself turns against Jenna and the only way to save her is to kill her? Will the Witches of the Elements be able to kill this new evil or will Jenna do the unthinkable and kill the people she call friends?))

Season 1: W.O.T.E

Book 3: Earth

Episode 51: Chrysalis Plan

Deep within another dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, lays a hazed demented planet called Nadir. Kibosh stood before the chrysalis princess, irritated that her plan failed again to get a single Crystal Heart from the warriors.

"So—they think they won. Your warriors are getting under my skin and I will squash them like the maggots they are!" she said, snapping her finger. Creatures brought forth Leafe, Leafe betrayed Kibosh just like the others; his darken Crystal Heart tainted by the Elemental Warriors.

"You'll never get away with this Kibosh, not only have you tricked us, but the staff you carry doesn't even belong to you. You stole it from—" Before he could finish, black lightning shot from the staff as she removed his Crystal Heart, body engulfed in it. The Crystal Heart floated to her, levitating above her hand as she laughed.

"It is time for my final plan to come into action…Blizzard, Volcana, Celeste, do you hear that…I'm coming for each and everyone of you muahahaha!!"

**(END)**

* * *

((Hope you enjoyed this new series...stay tuned for Season 1: W.O.T.E, Book 4: Air)) 


End file.
